Way to High
by KingWolf666
Summary: Sasuke gets high, and takes Naruto home! Yaoi, SasuNaru. FIRST FANFIC:D Please review, easy on flames. Lemon in next chapter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Go figure.  
>First FANFIC! :D Please give me some reviews, easy on flames!<p>

'Way to High'

"Oh shit guys, Sasuke is high as fuck!"

Sasuke immediately snapped out of his trance. Kiba's grand announcement had made something very oh to true to Sasuke.

'I'm high as fuck.'

Kiba, Neji, And Shikamaru all laughed and pointed at the Uchiha. They had all just gotten back to school from skipping lunch, and smoking TONS of the chronic. To make sure they weren't hungry when they came back, they stopped at a McDonald's. Least to say, not even the papers bag were left.

The period to the end of lunch sounded, and the boys made a quick circle. "Alright guys, good time. Keep it real, and don't get fucked." Shika muttered "You too," while Neji said "Same Time, same place tomorrow." The Uchiha stayed silent. The Uchiha, was locked in his mind, thinking of nothing but his little blond demon.

'Well, he's not exactly mine yet.' A frown crossed the Uchiha's face at the though. 'What am I gonna do? The dobe doesn't even leave my mind anymore! Im going to go insane if I don't get to be with my Naruto!'

Sasuke casually stepped into third period and sat into his desk. 'Algebra, damnit. At least I have my eye candy.'

Sitting just across the room, in the perfect little gap for Sasuke to see, was Naruto. Sasuke wetted his lips. Oh, how he wanted to be his NOW. The fact that I'm high as hell isn't helping.' He immediately looked down at his tightening pants, with a brought a frown to his face.

'Sasuke, turn your head, he's going to notice!'

'No he's not, unless he's phys-'

It was then that Uzimake turned his head straight at Sasuke. Sasuke immediately felt his face warm, and pants get even tighter. (HOW AM I THIS HORNY.)

"Uhhh, Teme, do you need... uhm... something?"

'Sasuke, composure!.' Sasuke quickly threw his best smirk on, he didn't care if his face was still as red as a cherry. "Shut up, and turn around Dobe."

"Teme, what's wrong with your smirk? It looks like your on someth-. Oh, your just high."

Sasuke just blushed harder, his pants went back to fitting regularly from the shire embarrassment.

Sasuke pit his head in his arms, and just tried to make it through the period.

3rd period had gone off without a hitch after that. In 4th period, they had a sub, so he just skipped to one one of Nara and Kiba's classes to bum around. So right now, Sasuke was ecstatic! 'Im still real high, and I get to to go home and wreck shit at Black Ops!'

Sasuke strolled to his black mustang, jumped in and rev the engine. He started to pull out of the parking spot, when he spotted his dream boy. 'Wow, Naruto looks really pissed off.'

"What do you mean you were called to FUCKIN' Miami for a business trip today! How the HELL am I suppose to get home!"

Sasuke immediately hatched his plan.

Step 1: Get Naruto to go home with you.  
>Step 2: Get Naruto very high with leftover swag.<p>

Step 3: Make Naruto love me.

Step 4: Make Sweet love with Naruto.

Failproof.

"Aye, Dobe. Need a ride?"

"Uhh, yeah, I do! But mind if asked another favor?" Naruto threw on his signature big-toothed grin. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. He loved seeing his soon-to-be-lover happy.

"Mhmm?"

"? Naruto even widened his smile, and now had even placed his on Sasuke's shoulder, which resulted in Sasuke's shoulder tingling like crazy.

"Oh sure Naruto. We'll have to share my room though." Way to lie Sasuke, way to lie.

"Really! I never thought you'd say yes!"

"Anything for you, Naruto." Shit, that wasn't suppose to slip.

"Uhh, Thanks Sasuke..." Naruto managed a awkward smile and blush as he scratched the backside of his head.

'Crap. That can't happen again.' Sasuke stomped halfway on the pedal, to peel out and completely lose Narutos attention.

The ride back to Sasuke's was just awkward. Sasuke was just still happy that Naruto was staying at his house! Oh, the things we'll do!

Sasuke opened the door to his mansion, the pure white furniture immediately giving his overwhelmed head a mild headache.

"Damn Sasuke! Share the wealth sometimes."

Sasuke just smirked to himself, 'Oh, I'll be sharing something with you very soon to you Naruto.'

"Naruto, you smoke right?"

"Every now and then, if im bored enough."

"Nows not an option, cmon, lets go to the backyard. I already have a rillow rolled up."

Sasuke lit up the rillo, puffing it quickly to get a good cherry going before taking his first hit, getting higher then he already was. A 'awhh' escaped his lips as the smoke escaped his mouth.

Sasuke passed the blunt to Naruto. 'Might as well get things rollin.'

"How's life treatin', dobe?"

"Damnit Teme! Dont call me Dobe! And to answer your question, it's been alright. Problems with Sakura. Shes been being such a bitch."

"Then why not break up with her?" Yes, yes. get him single.

"I don't have to much of a reason off just that."

"Let me help you find a reason." Sasuke hadn't been paying attention to how much he was smoking. The high had finally taken full effect on his brain. Predator Mode – Initiated.

Sasuke's lips collided with Narutos. He had been waiting for this for years.

Sasuke' heart nearly broke in two when he felt Naruto start to push him away.

"Sa-Sasuke." Naruto muttered out with an emotion on his face Sasuke couldn't quite make out, which made him think for the worse.

"I just wanted to say Im breaking up with Sakura." Naruto blushed heavily, but pulled Sasuke into a teeth cracking kiss.

Sasuke didn't want it to stop, so he waited it for them to need air to ask his question.

"Naru, for how long?"

Naruto loved the fact he earned a nickname, and timidly replied, "Since I met you..."

Tell me how i did! Easy on the flames! First Fanfic! Thanks!


End file.
